bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto x Dragon Ball: Storm Budokai
'' Naruto x Dragon Ball: Storm Budokai ''(NARUTO-ナルト-Xドラゴンボール：ストーム武道会 'Naruto X Doragonbōru: Sutōmu Budō-kai) is the working title for a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It is a crossover of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja/Storm and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai/Tenkaichi franchises. It is a spritual successor/reboot of the Raging Storm series. Story The game would feature a unique story that crosses over the universes of Naruto and Dragon Ball that is original to this game. It will feature a few excerps of a prologue before skipping ahead to the main plot. The Naruto story would pick up during the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and the Dragon Ball story picks up from the beginning of the Majin Buu Saga. After the events of this crossover take place, an additional story, combining the plots of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and ''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F would take place. In this scenario, the Time Breakers Mira and Towa seek to rewrite history, not only in their own universe, but in the Naruto universe as well. They take control of both Toneri Otsusuki and the revived Frieza in order to test Naruto and Goku's current powers, then proceed to rewrite each era of the two heroes' respective timelines. Seeking to stop their nefarious plot, an alternate Trunks summons forth two warriors: a Z-Warrior and a Shinobi. These characters, created by the player, venture back in time in their respective universes in hopes of stopping the Time Breakers and keeping history intact. In addition, there would be a Heroes Mode, which recounts the events of both the Naruto and Dragon Ball series, starting from Madara's battle with Hashirama to Naruto's rematch with Sasuke at the Final Valley (Naruto story) and beginning from the Saiyan Saga to the events of Battle of Gods, with a few battles taken from Dragon Ball GT (Dragon Ball story). Sixteen years prior to the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Minato Namikaze must defend the Hidden Leaf Village after the release of the Nine-Tailed Fox by the efforts of a mysterious masked man. However, in another world, on another planet, a lone warrior seeks to overthrow a ruthless intergalactic dictator to prevent the destruction of his home world. ''-Summary of the Prologue, Bardock's Story ''Many years after the retreat of the mysterious masked man and the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the sons of Minato and Bardock face unrelenting adversity, unlocking hidden abilities that neither had realized they possessed. After the defeat of Frieza and his escape from Namek, Goku is drawn into the World of Shinobi where he finds Naruto, training at the Final Valley. Wanting to test the boy's strength, Goku challenges him. -''Summary of Goku's battle in the Prologue ''After hearing of Kakarot's exploits in another world following a mysterious boy's warning about machines taking over the future, Vegeta, the prideful prince of the Saiyans, decides to train in order to surpass Kakarot. After finally awakening his own Super Saiyan transformation after training for several months, Vegeta senses an odd presence and finds a portal, leading to the same location that Kakarot had described in his story. Facing none other than a young Uchiha, Vegeta decides to test the worth of warriors from this reality and challenges him to battle. -''Summary of Vegeta's battle in the Prologue ''It has been a long time since the worlds of the Z Fighters and Shinobi have crossed paths. Many battles have ensued over the coming months and years, leaving even more rifts that link the two worlds. Finally, after several skirmishes in both realms, the worlds have opened up completely, allowing them to coexist within the same space. ''-''Opening of the Main Story During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Babidi senses a large amount of combat, and realizes that it is the perfect opportunity for him to resurrect Majin Buu. Siding with a mysterious shinobi known as Kabuto, Babidi is surprised by his offer to assist in Majin Buu's resurrection, having taken control of fallen warriors such as Cell, Frieza, Cooler, and Bojack. For the first time, the Z Fighters are plunged into a war for the sake of their world, and others. Chapters . ''Prologue These are the battles that take place in the Prologue chapter, not individual chapters. *Attack on Planet Vegeta *The Birth of Naruto *Two Fathers: One Destiny *The Clash of Shinobi and Super Saiyan! *The Saiyan Prince vs the Uchiha Avenger Cool.png Attack.png Not Ruto.png Destiny.png Clash.png Vs.png Story These are the sub-chapters within the main story, and do not represent individual battles as in the Prologue. #Momentary Peace #The Outbreak of War #Evil Forces Reborn #Fusion! #The Final Battle #Time Paradox Saga #Epilogue Gameplay As the title suggests, the game would combine many elements from both the ''Naruto and Dragon Ball video game series. The main battle mechanics are similar to those seen in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, however, stages are much larger and feature destructible environments as in the Dragon Ball game series. Movement is similar to J-Stars Victory VS, wherein characters will run on the ground regardless of their ability to fly or not. A new feature that has not been seen in any of the 3D titles of either series is the introduction of stage transitions. Similar to the Ultimate Ninja Storm series' ring-out feature, characters can be knocked out of the arena they are fighting in. However, instead of the ring-out resulting in defeat, it will instead knock the players into another area, allowing the battle to continue in a new location. Power Struggles, similar to the Naruto series' Jutsu Clash mechanic, also return. The combat also undergoes a few changes. Ultimate Attacks are once again very cinematic and feature destructive attacks, and the original Awakening feature has returned, albeit with a few modifications. Characters are now able to select from several Ultimate Attacks, as in the Ultimate Ninja and Tenkaichi/Raging Blast game series. Some Awakenings, such as Goku's Super Saiyan form and Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, are now permanent, meaning they will last the rest of the battle. Others, such as Sasuke's Susano'o or Fusions performed with the Fusion Dance will wear off after a certain amount of time. Despite this, all Awakenings will have Ultimate Attacks, regardless of their status as temporary or permanent. SImilarly, Awakenings are now chosen before battle so that characters with multiple forms will be able to access them. Some characters will also have multiple awakenings, a status change that alters their moveset, and a transformation. For example, Sasuke may activate his Mangekyo Sharingan which will allow him to perform Susano'o attacks, and then he can awaken his full Susano'o. Others, such as Frieza, can transform multiple times, due to the nature of their transformation types. Also, as in the style of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series, players will select two support characters that will assist them in battle. Some characters are support only characters, meaning that they are not plyable in any form. However, if a playable character is chosen as support, players will be able to switch their current playable character with the support character using the Leader Swap mechanic introduced in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Team Battles such as these will give the players two options, depending on whether or not the characters are compatible. Some characters will have the option of performing Team Ultimate Attacks, whereas others, such as Goku and Vegeta, will have the option to fuse. Some characters that are able to utilize both options must select which one they will use before battle. Awakenings and Fusions are now separate features, and Fusions can be accessed while a character is awakened. Similar to the Budokai series, character movesets will now be determine via the items that the character is customized with, so that characters that would take up multiple slots due to alternate movesets now utilize a single slot. For example, if Naruto Uzumaki does not have any items equipped, he will have a moveset that reflects on his abilities displayed during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, although equipping special cards, such as the "Rasenshuriken" item, will change his moveset to reflect his abilities from the Immortal Akatsuki arc. Also, as in the Budokai series, Fusions and certain Awakenings are accessed via Ultimate Attacks rather than filling an Awakening Meter. Examples of this type of Awakening include Goku's Super Saiyan God form and Obito Uchiha as the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Beast. As in the Budokai series, Potara fusions and Awakenings of this type can be cancelled by the opponent if they press the right button, and Fusions performed with the Fusion Dance can fail and result in fat or skinny fusions if the player presses the wrong button or does not complete the button sequence in time. Some Awakenings of this type and Fusions can be selected prior to a match, wherein Fusion Dance Fusions will no longer time out. Giant characters, such as Great Apes and the nine Tailed Beasts, also appear as playable characters, playable at a much larger size than previous games. Most of these characters are playable as Awakenings, and will disappear after a time limit expires. although there are a few exceptions. Boss Battles in Story Mode feature quick-time events as in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Story mode includes traditional battles, Boss battles, and mob battles. Similar to the Master Mode seen in the Accel installments of the Ultimate Ninja series, players will be able to run around on an RPG-styled map to get to their destination. Mob Battles feature free-roam battles against many opponents similar to both Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. ''In World Tournament mode, players can face-off in four character battle royales. The game also includes a character creation system, similar to ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Ultimate Tenkaichi. The character selection screen holds two slots for created characters, one for Naruto creations, and one for Dragon Ball ''creations. Players are able to make up to 25 characters in both slots, for a total of 50 original characters, much like Namco's ''Soul Calibur IV and Soul Calibur V. Creation Details For Dragon Ball creations, players are able to create a Human, Saiyan, Majin, Namekian, Android (akin to Cell), or Frost Demon (Frieza's Race). All Dragon Ball races can transform. Humans can learn the Kaioken transformation. Saiyans can transform into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and both a Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 if they possess a tail. Namekians can power up similar to the Kaioken, Majins and Androids transform similar to Super Buu and Cell, respectively, and Frost Demons can transform into all know forms, including Cooler's unique Fifth Form and Frieza's Golden Form. Naruto characters are created differently. Characters are only divided into two categories: Shinobi and Jinchuriki. Both categories can be customized in a variety of ways, allowing players to not only create human-like characters, but also monster-like characters similar to Kisame or Zetsu. Both categories have customizable transformations, although their abilities vary.As to be expected, a Jinchuriki creation is given a Tailed Beast. Players can choose whether the Jinchuriki is the host to Shukaku (One-Tail), Matatabi (Two-Tails), Isobu (Three-Tails), Son Goku (Four-Tails), Kokuo (Five-Tails), Saiken (Six-Tails), Chomei (Seven-Tails), Gyuki (Eight-Tails), Kurama (Nine-Tails), or the Ten-Tails. Most Jinchuriki have similar transformations that include an initial Jinchuriki form (Red eyes, chakra aura), a Version 1 form (Chakra Cloak), a Version 2 form (miniature Chakra version of Tailed Beast), and Tailed Beast Mode (Full Tailed Beast transformation). However, there are three unique Jinchuriki, those that host either Shukaku, Kurama, or the Ten-Tails. Shukaku Jinchuriki will transform in a similar manner to Gaara, and their forms are Possession Mode (Partial Transformation) and Playing Possum Mode (Shukaku Transformation). Jinchuriki of Kurama are divided into two categories: Controlled and Uncontrolled. Uncontrolled refers to a state that is similar to Naruto prior to the Kage Summit. Their transformations include the Initial Jinchuriki form, a One-Tailed or Three-Tailed Version 1 Chakra cloak, a Four-Tailed or Six-Tailed Version 2 Chakra cloak, and an Eight-Tailed transformation. Controlled refers to a state similar to Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi War. Their transformations include Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Kurama Link Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, and Chakra Kurama Mode. Finally, the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki's transformations include the initial transformation (similar to Obito), Six Paths Mode (similar to Madara's initial transformation), Ten-Tails Summoning, and Rinne Sharingan Mode (similar to Madara and Kaguya Otsusuki). Characters in the Shinobi category are given the option to select Kekkai Genkai and special transformations. The Kekkei Genkai include: Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ice Style (Haku's Kekkei Genkai), Bone Nature (Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai), and Sand Control (while not referred to as a Kekkei Genkai, only Gaara and his father have been seen using it). With Rinnegan, characters can have a fighting style similar to Pain, Nagato, and Madara. With Sharingan, players are able to copy certain Jutsu, use Amaterasu, and awaken Susanoo. Byakugan users can use techniques known to Neji and Hinata. Additionally, characters in the Shinobi catergory can select a variety of transformations. These include Toad Sage Mode (used by Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya), Snake Sage Mode (used by Kabuto), Senju Sage mode (fan term. The Sage mode used by Hashirama), and Eight Gates Release (used by Rock Lee and Guy). Characters An asterisk (*) indicates an Awakening that may be selected before battle, and double asterisks (**) indicate versions of characters that are separate characters, but take up the same slot as the original character/ A majority of the Dragon Ball characters' awakenings come from the Budokai series, rather than the Tenkaichi series. Naruto Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Part 1) (One-Tailed Naruto*,The Green Beast**, Boruto Uzumaki**) *Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden, Four-Tailed Naruto, Sage Mode**, Six-Tailed Naruto, Modern Naruto, Battle-Damaged Outfit, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode**, Kurama Mode, Goku's Outfit**, Six Paths' Sage Mode**, The Last, Epilogue) *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Form, Mecha-Kurama) *Menma (Sharingan, Nine-Tailed Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Part 1) (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*. Sarada Uchiha**) *Sasuke Uchiha (White Hebi, Black Hebi, Curse Mark Second State*, Taka Sasuke, Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Sasuke with Itachi's Eyes**, Battle-Damaged Outfit, Eternal Susano'o, Vegeta's Saiyan Armor**, Six Paths' Rinnegan**, The Last, Epilogue) *Sakura Haruno (Early Shippuden, War Outfit, Mitotic Regeneration*, The Last, Epilogue) *Kakashi Hatake (Youth) ''(No Sharingan, With Sharingan, Young Adult Kakashi) *Kakashi Hatake (Anbu Kakashi, Early Shippuden, War Outfit, Battle-Damaged Outfit, Both of Obito's Sharingan, Hokage, Epilogue) *Yamato (Anbu Yamato, Modern) *Sai (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Neji Hyuga (Shippuden, War Oufit) *Tenten (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Rock Lee (Part 1**, Drunken Fist*, Eight Gates*, Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Might Guy (Eight Gates*) *Shikamaru Nara (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Ino Yamanaka (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Choji Akimichi (Shippuden, Super Expansion Mode, War Outfit, Butterfly Choji*, The Last, Epilogue) *Asuma Sarutobi (Alive, Reanimated Asuma) * Kiba Inuzuka (Shippuden, War Outfit, Two-Headed Wolf Mode, The Last, Epilogue) *Hinata Hyuga (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Shino Aburame (Shippuden, War Outfit, The Last, Epilogue) *Konohamaru (Shippuden, The Last, Epilogue) *Tsunade (Sannin Era, Hokage, Mitotic Regeration*) *Jiraiya (Sannin Era, Modern, Sage Mode*) *Hashirama Senju (Alive, Reanimated Hashirama, Sage Mode*) *Tobirama Senju (Alive, Reanimated Tobirama) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Young, Alive, Reanimated Hiruzen) *Minato Namikaze (Jonin, Hokage, Reanimated Minato, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*) *A (Raikage) *Mei Terumi (Mizukage) *Onoki (Tsuchikage) *Gaara (Kazekage, War Outfit, Shukaku) *Yugito Nii (Alive, Reanimated Yugito, Matatabi) *Yagura (Alive, Reanimated Yagura, Isobu) *Roshi ''(Naruto) (Alive, Reanimated Roshi, Son Goku) *Han (Alive, Reanimated Han, Kokuo) *Utakata (Alive, Reanimated Utakata, Saiken) *Fu (Alive, Reanimated Fu, Chomei) *Killer Bee (Eight Swords, Samehada, Version 2 Cloak*, Gyuki) *Orochimaru (Sannin Era, Modern, White Snake Mode) *Jugo (Taka, Curse Seal Mode*) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Taka, Modern) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak, Sage Mode*) *Obito Uchiha (Youth) ''(Young Obito, Recovering Wounds, Long-Haired Obito, Bonded with Spiral Zetsu) *Obito Uchiha (Masked Man, Orange Mask Tobi, Tobi with Rinnegan, Unmasked, Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails*, Bonded with Black Zetsu**) *Madara Uchiha (Reanimated, Restored to Life, Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails*) *Kaguya Otsusuki (Resurrected) *Toneri Otsusuki (Tenseigan*) *Itachi Uchiha (Anbu, Akatsuki, Reanimated Itachi, Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Akatsuki, Shark Skin Fusion*) *Deidara (Akatsuki, Reanimated Deidara) *Sasori (Akatsuki, Self-Puppet Mode*, Reanimated Sasori) *Hidan (Akatsuki, Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Akatsuki, Reanimated Kakuzu, Four Hearts Mode) *Konan (Akatsuki, Paper Angel Mode) *Nagato (Reanimated Nagato, Pain**) *Spiral Zetsu (Modern) *The Second Tsuchikage (Reanimated) *The Second Mizukage (Reanimated) *The Third Raikage (Reanimated) *The Fourth Kazekage (Reanimated) *Zabuza Momochi (Alive, Reanimated) *Haku (Masked, Reanimated) *Kimimaro (Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Custom Shinobi (Up to 25) 'Dragon Ball Characters' *Goku ''(Kid) (Original Outfit, Roshi Training Outfit, Great Ape, GT Goku**, Super Saiyan 4 Goku*) *Goku (Teen Goku, Turtle Gi, Yardrat Costume, Saiyan Armor, Jacket, End of DBZ Outfit, Beginning of GT Outfit, Battle of Gods Outfit, Revival of 'F' Outfit, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God*, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan*, Naruto's Sage Mode Costume**) *Gohan (Teen) ''(Saiyan Armor, Androids Saga Outfit, Young Future Gohan, Bojack Unbound Outfit, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*) *Gohan (High School Uniform, Blue Training Gi, Supreme Kai Training Outfit, Turtle Gi, Baby Gohan, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*, Elder Kai Unlock Ability*, Great Saiyaman. Future Gohan**) *Goten (Orange Gi, Bio-Broly Outfit, Battle of Gods Outfit, Goku Jr.**, Super Saiyan*) *Goten ''(GT) (School Outfit, End of DBZ Outfit, Baby Goten, Super Saiyan*) *Vegeta (With Scouter, Padded Saiyan Armor, Namek Armor, Androids Saga Outfit, Pink Shirt, Buu Saga Outfit, Revival of 'F' Outfit, GT Outfit with Mustache, GT Outfit, Super Saiyan*, Super Vegeta*, Super Saiyan 2*, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta**, Majin Vegeta**,Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta*, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan*, Sasuke's Taka Outfit**) *Vegeta (Baby) (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape) *Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4*) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito*) *Trunks (Kid) (Training Gi, Bio-Broly Outfit, Battle of Gods Outfit, Vegeta Jr.**, Super Saiyan*) *Trunks (Capsule Corp T-Shirt, Capsule Corp Jacket With Sword, Saiyan Armor, Bojack Unbound Outfit, Time-Patrol Trunks, GT Trunks, Super Saiyan*, Super Trunks*, Super Saiyan 2*) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3*) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3*) *Tarble (Base) *Krillin (Turtle Gi, Saiyan Armor, Buu Saga, GT Krillin, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Outfit, Saiyan Saga, Androids Saga, Buu Saga) *Tien (Dragon Ball Outfit, Saiyan Saga, Androids Saga, Buu Saga) *Piccolo (Teen Piccolo, Padded Gear, Battle Gi with Turban, Battle Gi without Turban, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Master Roshi (Roshi, Jackie Chun, Jackie Chun with no Shades, Young Roshi, Full Power) *Yajirobe (Base, High Tension) *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Bardock (Alive, Edo Tensei, Super Saiyan) *King Vegeta (Alive, Edo Tensei, Great Ape) *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Pan (Base) *Pikkon (Base) *Tapion (Base) *Android 16 (Base) *Android 17 (Base, Super 17*) *Android 18 (Base) *Raditz (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Nappa (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Dr. Gero (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Zarbon (Alive, Edo Tensei. Post-Transformation) *Burter (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Jeice (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Recoome (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Captain Ginyu (Alive, Edo Tensei, Body Switch) *Frieza (Alive, Edo Tensei, First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form*, Full Power, Mecha Frieza, Golden Frieza) *King Cold (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Cooler (Alive, Edo Tensei, Final Form, Fifth Form*, Metal Cooler) *Chilled (Alive, Edo Tensei, Kuriza**) *Cell (Alive, Edo Tensei, Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form*, Super Perfect Cell) *Cell Jr. (Base) *Majin Buu (Good) *Super Buu (Alive, Edo Tensei, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed*) *Kid Buu (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Dabura (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Broly (Alive, Edo Tensei, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3 Broly**) *Turles (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Bojack (Alive, Edo Tensei, Transformed) *Zangya (Alive, Edo Tensei) *Janemba (Alive, Edo Tensei, Super Janemba) *Slug (Alive, Edo Tensei, Giant Slug) *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Hatchiyack (Alive, Edo Tensei, Giant Form) *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Beerus/Bills (God of Destruction) *Whis (Base) *Demigra (Alive, Edo Tensei, Final Form) *Arale Norimaki (Base) *Custom Z-Warrior (Up to 25) Support-Only Characters *Hagoromo Otsusuki *Shusui Uchiha *Kushina Uzumaki *Iruka Umino *Mifune *Chiaotzu *Dende *ChiChi *Bulma Brief *King Kai ''Fusions ''This list may be expanded as more Fusions are introduced... Stages TBA..... Logos Storm Budokai Logo.png|The original logo Sutomu.png|The new and improved logo Category:Video Games